wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminara Unduli
Luminara was a female Mirialan Jedi Master during the fading years of the Old Republic. At the age of eight she was kidnapped as part of a grudge by Queen Rianna of Andemeria. She was rescued and returned to the Jedi Temple by then-Padawan Nioman Dokoora, who would later chosoe her as his apprentice. One of Luminara's notable missions was to make peace being warring factions on Sarani, after which she was granted knighthood. She continued refining her skills in the Force and with her lightsaber and soon became a Jedi Master. During this time Nioman would abandon the Jedi and turn to piracy. Luminara found him, years later, on Temaros but reused to fight him. Later in life Luminara took on fellow Mirialan Barriss Offe as a padawan and witnessed the beginning of the Clone War and was one of the Jedi sent to Geonosis and became one of the few to survive that battle. As a Jedi general, Luminara and Barriss were sent all over the galaxy, with notable assignments being Ilum, Nadiem, Geonosis, and Trandakula. After Barriss's knighting, Luminara was sent to Kashyyyk where she was killed during Order 66. Information Born: 74 BBY, Mirial Died: 19 BBY, Kashyyyk Family: N/A Affiliation: Jedi Order Lightsaber Form: Soresu Master: Nioman Dokoora Apprentices: Barriss Offee Appearances: Jedi Exile, Kyidyin Muchian, Twist of Fate (mentioned only) Biography Early Life Andemeria Apprenticeship to Nioman Ilum Shortly after being chosen as a padawan, Luminara was taken by Nioman to Ilum where she would face the Crystal Cave. Beforehand, though, Nioman instructed her to hike over the barren, freezing mountains to reach her destination. A challenge that she accepted without complaint. Upon entering the cave the Spirit sent her visions of the future. Fighting desperately alongside her Master on Sarani, fighting on Geonosis, ever her own death though the vision was shrouded in darkness. She also saw into the past, the execution of her friends by Queen Rianna and the massacre of the rebels on Andemeria. Then the visions changed and she realized the Spirit was targeting her Master. Despite the lack of his presence Luminara forged boldly through the Cave and found her crystal, thus silencing the Spirit. She later asked Nioman what had happened but he refused to speak about it. Sarani Facing the Trials Jedi Knight First Padawan Encounter with Nioman Jedi Master Barriss Offee Ansion The Clone War Geonosis Jedi General Trandakula Kashyyyk Death and Legacy Luminara was still on Kashyyyk when Order 66 was executed and she was immediately shot down the the surrounding clones before she could react. She was one of many Jedi to fall that day. After death she became part of the Living Force though her essence was preserved and she appeared as a Force-ghost to her former master, Nioman Dokoora, thirty later, just before his own death on Ilum Personality and Traits In many ways Luminara embodied the ideal Jedi Consular. She was a skilled peacekeeper, a calming presence, and slow to anger and irritation. She also had a patience rarely seen in Jedi of her generation. As a Jedi, she preferred peaceful solutions to combat and would only use force if absolutely necessary. Powers and Abilities Luminara was a Master of Form III: Soresu. She used that, as well as her natural flexibility and Force-imbued reflexes to become a formidable force in any situation. Her skills were enough that she could even hold out against her prodigiously skilled Master, Nioman Dokoora. Despite her skills, Luminara preferred diplomacy to combat and was a skilled negotiator, seeking a diplomatic solution on Sarani and refusing to fight her fallen Master on Telmaros. She also had skill in various Force techniques, calling upon it to increase her movement speed and for telekinesis. Category:Jedi Category:BBY Category:Fanfic Category:Caleb Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Character